This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to seals for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section and a turbine section. The air is compressed in the compressor section. From the compressor section the air is introduced into a combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited in a combustor. Products of this combustion pass downstream over a turbine section to extract energy for driving the compressor section. Gas turbine engines can be utilized to provide propulsion and/or auxiliary power to an aircraft and components thereof.
Various seals may be utilized near the rotating shaft of the engine, such as to contain oil within oil fed areas of the engine. In some examples, existing seal runners for contacting face seals might include multiple cooling holes that are oil fed to extract heat from the seal runners. Some designs may include 30-50 cooling holes.